villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Indramon
Indramon is an Exalted Beast Digimon whose name is derived from the mythological Indra. It is the "Horse" Deva, and serves the Sovereign Zhuqiaomon. As a follower of Zhuqiaomon, it has an intolerably arrogant personality. When it opens its mouth only bragging comes out, and it is constantly fussing over the glossiness of its mane and tail. It indulges in its talents, and ridicules those who work hard. Among the Deva, it is on especially bad terms with Vajramon. Though it fusses over its appearance, in battle it is comparatively unrefined; using the "Treasure Shell" tied to its arms, it beats the opponent down by wielding it like a cudgel Appearance Indramon bio-emerged in the real world. He first spoke to Impmon after laughing at the smaller Digimon and pointed out Impmon had "the stench of humans", a "Digimon that has been kept by humans has no self-respect" and told Impmon he should abandon his dreams of Digivolving (Impmon calls Indramon "Muleface" and "The Purple Pony" and refers to his laugh as giving him the creeps and knowing it was Indramon who was laughing at him, implying the two knew each other). Renamon arrived, causing Indramon to tell them that they were pathetic. He then disappeared. Apparently never one to turn down a challenge, he later returned and battled Impmon, despite telling Renamon he'd gladly fight her as well. Indramon batted Impmon for a great deal of time and congratulated him on having heart and courage (though he was greatly angered when Impmon insulted Zhuqiaomon, commenting "I won't allow you to insult my master!"), but also pointed out that it wasn't enough to beat him. He then fought Growlmon, Gargomon and Kyubimon, easily beating them all with one attack. Indramon left thanks to Mitsuo Yamaki and the Juggernaut program. He returned later (he was much larger this time). Again, Growlmon, Gargomon and Kyubimon fought and lost to him. However, Takato was again able to digivolve Growlmon into WarGrowlmon, who easily deleted Indramon with Atomic Blaster. Attacks *Horn of Desolation - Absorbs enemy attacks with the horn on his back, and sends them back at them *Smacks or stomps with his hooves *Causes an energy explosion Profile An Ultimate Digimon that looks like a horse and is one of the Deva Digimon. A subordinate of the Four Holy Beasts member Zhuqiaomon, he is disgustingly self-conceited. Whenever his mouth opens, only boasts come out of it, and he never misses the chance to maintain his mane and tail. He laughs at those who are being attacked, and makes an effort to perfect his talents. His rivalry with another Deva member, Vajramon, is especially foul. In combat, he brandishes his huge, prized, roughly-planed "Bǎo Bèi" shell like a club, mowing down the enemy whilst also taking care about his physical and personal appearance. His special attack is "Adhomukha", which uses his terrific breathing to blow into his shell and create a supersonic wave. Category:Digimon Villains Category:Creature Category:Animal Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Monsters Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Teleporters Category:Asexual Category:Asexual Category:Brutes